


Reflection

by octopodian



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fan Statement, Gen, mirror monster babyyyyy, okay to record
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Summary: Statement of... “Unnamed,” given on behalf of Cecil Coester. Statement given January 5th, 2002."He saw things that could not be real. He saw things that were painfully real. He saw lies after lies after lies...The worst of them all, though, the absolute worst of the countless nightmares, was when he merely saw himself."





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> we've been talking about fan statements in the rq discord so i finally churned this one out! it's kinda short but i really love the idea of a reflection monster and of ppl who LOVE being creepy monsters  
> thanks for reading!

Statement of... “Unnamed,” given on behalf of Cecil Coester. Statement given January 5th, 2002.

Statement begins.

 

What do you see when you look in the mirror? It's a rather simple question. You see yourself, most likely. Why wouldn't you? So... boring. So ordinary.

 

Cecil Coester never did.

 

He saw things that  _ could not _ be real. He saw things that were  _ painfully _ real. He saw lies after lies after lies...

The worst of them all, though, the absolute  _ worst _ of the countless nightmares, was when he merely saw himself. 

 

It scared him.

 

He avoided reflections during the day. He was tortured by dreams of endless halls of endless mirrors at night.

 

At some point, they stopped being dreams.

But Cecil was scared, not stupid.

 

He smashed every mirror he could find, destroying his own face, fracturing himself over and over and over...

Until one of them did not break, and he looked in and he saw us.

 

Hundreds and thousands of us. He witnessed our twisting, and he understood. He knew what he was meant for, what his true potential was.

 

He smiled at his reflection for the very first time, and then he  _ became it _ .

I was reborn and unborn and it was nothing short of  _ euphoric _ .

 

I wonder, can you even imagine how freeing it is? To exist on your own terms?

I doubt it. You are so obsessed with labels and boxes and neat little truths.

 

Words cannot contain me. Truth cannot describe me. Reality itself is too narrow for what I am, and what I am is...  _ glorious _ .

 

I could show you. I could trap you in your own face until you understood, until you saw our perfection reflected within your own eyes. How would your close-minded God feel about that, I wonder?

 

...No. Better not. There is much more coming for you, and I am very excited to see how it unfolds.

 

Next time you look in the mirror, do me a favor, will you? Smile! And ask yourself who exactly is smiling back.

 

Be seeing you!

 

Statement ends.

 

Another fanatical avatar. It's... unsettling to meet people who aren't just hapless victims. People who chose this, who  _ love _ it.

This does back up Mr. Seger's experiences in #0040516, however. Whoever this... Unnamed is, they obviously enjoy what they do far too much to be reasoned with.

 

If it's all the same to you, I think I'll be avoiding mirrors for the next few days.

 

Recording ends.

 


End file.
